Shout (Tears for Fears song)
| Format = | Recorded = 1984 | Genre = |synthpop }} | Length = 6:31 (album) 3:59 (single) | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Chris Hughes | Last single = "Mothers Talk" (1984) | This single = "Shout" (1984) | Next single = "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" (1985) | Misc = }} "Shout" is a song by the British band Tears for Fears, written by Roland Orzabal and Ian Stanley and sung by Orzabal (with Curt Smith duetting on the chorus). First released in the UK on 23 November 1984, it was the band's eighth single release (the second taken from their second album Songs from the Big Chair) and sixth UK Top 40 hit, peaking at no. 4 in January 1985. In the US, it reached no. 1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on 3 August 1985 and remained there for three weeks. "Shout" would become one of the most successful songs of 1985, eventually reaching the Top Ten in 25 countries. "Shout" is regarded as one of the most recognisable songs from the mid-eighties and is also recognised as the group's signature song. Background While Tears for Fears' previous single "Mothers Talk" had showcased a new, more extroverted songwriting style, "Shout" was completed with power chords, heavy percussion, a bass solo and female backing vocals. The song even features a lengthy guitar solo, something previously unheard of in Tears for Fears' music. Meanings }} Song versions "Shout" is by far the most abundantly remixed song in the Tears for Fears catalog, with at least fifteen different versions of it having been officially released under the band's name. As was commonplace during the 1980s, the original 12-inch vinyl single release featured an extended remix of the song. Three remixes by collaborators Steve Thompson and Michael Barbiero later appeared on American releases of the single, including dub and a cappella versions. More recently, remixes have been done by notable DJs such as Jakatta, Fergie, Skylark and Beatchuggers. It was also remixed in the video game DJ Hero, where the song was mixed with Pjanoo. In addition to the twelve-inch mixes, "Shout" also appeared in three different 7-inch versions. The original single version released in the UK and much of the rest of the world clocks in at 5:53 and is the same mix of the song found on the Songs from the Big Chair LP, albeit in an edited form. The version released in Germany and Japan is 4:51 in length and fades out during the guitar solo. Meanwhile, the final version released in America is specifically tailored for radio play at a concise 3:59 in length, featuring edits to the chorus and instrumental sections. Release variations In addition to the standard 7- and 12-inch releases, the "Shout" single was issued in two collectible formats in the UK: a limited edition 10-inch single and a 7-inch boxed pack featuring a 1985 Tears for Fears calendar. A similar limited edition 7-inch pack was released in Canada, this one featuring a 12-page booklet of band photos. In 1988, "Shout" was reissued on the short-lived CD Video format. The disc included two mixes of the title track, a remix of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", and the "Shout" music video. B-side "The Big Chair" is an instrumental that served as the B-side to the "Shout" single. Though there are no lyrics, the track contains dialogue samples performed by actors Sally Field and William Prince from the 1976 television film Sybil, from which the song (and the album Songs from the Big Chair) takes its name. This is one of the few songs in the Tears for Fears catalogue on which bandmember Curt Smith shares a writing credit. The song has since been included in the band's B-sides and rarities collection Saturnine Martial & Lunatic (1996) as well as the remastered and deluxe edition reissues of Songs from the Big Chair. Music video The promotional video for "Shout", filmed in late 1984, was the second Tears for Fears video directed by famed music video producer Nigel Dick. It features footage of Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith at Durdle Door in Dorset, England, as well as at a studio performance with the full band (including Ian Stanley and Manny Elias) performing the song amidst a crowd of family and friends. The video reportedly cost only £14,000 to produce. Along with the clip for "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", the "Shout" video had a big hand in helping establish Tears for Fears in America due to its heavy airplay on the music video channel MTV. Ironically, the band had at one time considered making a second video for the song's American single release, as the original was not considered MTV friendly. Track listings 7-inch: Mercury / IDEA8 (United Kingdom, Ireland, South Africa) / 880 294-7 (Australia, Europe) / SOV 2351 (Canada) 10-inch: Mercury / IDEA810 (United Kingdom) # "Shout" – 5:53 # "The Big Chair" – 3:20 7-inch: Mercury / 880 481-7Q (Germany) / 7PP-167 (Japan) # "Shout Version" – 4:51 # "The Big Chair" – 3:20 7-inch: Mercury / 880 294-7 (United States) # "Shout Single Version" – 3:59 # "The Big Chair" – 3:20 12-inch: Mercury / IDEA812 (United Kingdom) / 880 294-1 (Australia, Europe) / SOVX 2351 (Canada) / MIX 3080 (Mexico) # "Shout Version" – 7:35 # "Shout" – 5:53 # "The Big Chair" – 3:20 12-inch: Mercury / 880 929-1 (United States) # "Shout Remix" – 8:02 # "Shout Remix" – 7:40 # "The Big Chair" – 3:20 CDV: Mercury / 080 064-2 (United Kingdom) # "Shout" – 5:58 # "Everybody Wants to Rule the World Mix Edit" – 5:20 # "Shout Remix" – 8:00 # "Shout Video" – 6:00 Personnel Tears for Fears *Roland Orzabal – guitar, keyboards, lead vocals, bass synth and LinnDrum programming *Curt Smith – bass guitar, vocals *Ian Stanley – keyboards, synths, LinnDrum programming Additional personnel *Sandy McLelland – backing vocals *Chris Hughes – drums Charts and certifications Weekly charts 1Remix Year-end charts Certifications and sales *In addition to its Gold certification for 500,000 physical copies sold in the 1980s, "Shout" was awarded a second Gold award by the RIAA in 2012 for 500,000 digital copies sold. }} |- Cover versions "Shout" has been covered by the following artists: *A live version by American alternative rock band Concrete Blonde, on their single "Mexican Moon" (1994). *American metal band Disturbed on their debut album The Sickness (2000), where they also make a reference to Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby", under the title "Shout 2000." *Alexis Jordan's "Shout Shout", found on her 2011 self-titled debut album, is based on "Shout". *American gospel/hip hop artist Kirk Franklin sampled "Shout" in his song "Let It Go", from the album Hero (2005).Kawashima, Dale. . SongwriterUniverse Magazine. *The song was also sampled for Girl Talk's remix of the Grizzly Bear song "Knife", along with the Clipse song "Wamp Wamp (What It Do)". . Pitchfork. 12 January 2007. *American singer Adam Lambert, who has already released a cover of Tears For Fears' "Mad World", covered the song on his tour through parts of Europe and Asia. *Hip hop duo Insane Clown Posse covered the song, with slightly altered lyrics on their 2012 cover album Smothered, Covered & Chunked. *A cover of "Shout" was included on the self-titled debut album by Scandroid. An official music video was released on 19 November 2016. Shout for England In 2010, "Shout" was used as the basis for an unofficial anthem of the England football team in the 2010 FIFA World Cup. The new version, performed by Shout for England featuring Dizzee Rascal and James Corden, utilises elements from the Tears For Fears song amid new verses written specifically for the 2010 World Cup. The track also samples "Grandma's Hands" by Bill Withers and was produced by Simon Cowell in association with TalkTalk. It was released on 9 June. On 13 June, the track entered the UK Singles Chart at no. 1. References Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Nigel Dick Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Phonogram Records singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Ian Stanley Category:Songs written by Roland Orzabal Category:Tears for Fears songs Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Chris Hughes (record producer)